


Gorgeous Null

by meveryotherday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Addiction, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday
Summary: I know I can figure this out.Free Verse poetry by meveryotherday.Special thanks Cleyton Ewerton and the Homin Lviv Municipal Choir.





	Gorgeous Null

Accompanying fear; it was tucked away

the strong winds; the intermittent blunt,  
The light screamed through the frame  
of fjords that creep over its old soul,

Glowing in the endless void while  
my nearest satellite null, unfamiliar,  
Heard "Your grip faded not long ago",  
"Must not be serious offering nothing  
with no purpose?" Gorgeous is he?

Scoffing at this entity, I spun away  
as I realized I did not know what it was  
created these fjords; or the words,

I took my helmet off, and fell backwards


End file.
